


I Can't Fight This Feeling

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coworkers to lovers, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Rare Pairings, Silly Love Songs, Songfic, love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Harry Potter has come to a sudden revelation about his partner Millicent Bulstrode and being a Gryffindor that means he has to tell her. Like now. Right now.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	I Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon
> 
> Thanks to the lovely QuinTalon for hosting another lovely fest! Grammarly is my editor and all errors are my own.
> 
> It's not my music, I just like to sing along. xx

“I can't fight this feeling anymore.”

“What? What feeling? Are you ill?” she leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead, and he chuckled. 

Taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes. "No. Mills. Millicent. Listen. Please." Millie nodded, noting that he hadn't let go of her hand yet. "I feel so secure when we're together. You make everything so clear. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night."

She blinked and stared at the man in front of her in disbelief. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you. I was there tonight, at that stupid fundraiser - thanks for leaving me alone with that, by the way -"Millie smirked at him, and he squeezed her hand before continuing, "I was talking to Draco. And all these women were circulating. Like they were vultures, and I was prey, and I just thought I hate all of you."

Millie snorted. He grinned as he looked at her. His green eyes twinkling. "It's true. They don't want me. They want who they think I am. Or my power. Or my fame. But you..." he paused and ran his other hand through his hair, leaving the dark locks in more of a mess than usual. Millie resisted the urge to try and smooth it. 

"What about me?" 

" You don't see me like that. You see me. The real me and you stay by my side."

"well, of course," she replied, "We're partners."

He shook his head, "No, Mills. It's more than that." He chewed the inside of his cheek. Millie squeezed his hand and gave him a genuine smile. Harry felt his heart skip. He wasn't sure when things had changed for him when it had become so clear to him that the only person he wanted was her. He'd found himself comparing every woman at the party tonight to her. Even mentioning it to Draco, who had turned to him with a knowing look in his eyes. It had been infuriating, but if there was anyone that knew Millie better than himself, it was Draco. 

Sighing, he leaned forward, "I'm going to do something, okay? And I just need you to trust me, alright?" Millie's brow furrowed, but she nodded. "Alright, Potter. You know I trust you."

"I know you do, and it's not something I take for granted." His eyes darted to her lips and then back to her eyes. "I just need. I need to know, and I need to show you."

"You're scaring me now, Potter," she laughed. 

"It's not bad," he promised, his eyes drifting to her lips once again. "I don't think it'll be bad. I've been running around in circles in my mind, but Draco said something tonight that made me wonder." 

Millie sighed, "You know better than to listen to Draco, Harry."

He grinned. "I do, but I think in this instance, he may be right." Millie blinked at him as if he'd grown a third head. "Don't you dare tell him I said that either."

She chuckled at that. "No promises." Millie squeezed Harry’s hand. "Go on then. Tell me. or show me. Cause you're starting to freak me out." 

Harry nodded. "Close your eyes." Her eyes widened fractionally, but then she nodded and closed her eyes. he marveled at that, at the trust she had in him. He didn't take it for granted. They had been enemies since they were eleven, and after the war, they had formed an uneasy friendship that had blossomed during their partnership. They had been nearly inseparable for the past two years, and Harry was tired of fighting this feeling that had somehow burrowed into his heart. Swallowing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen for a moment before she melted against him. His other hand slid up to cup her cheek. He tilted her head, slanting his mouth firmer against hers, and felt himself groan as she licked the seam of his lips. Tentative but demanding. He smirked momentarily before opening to her. Giving her access to another part of him. he told himself he couldn't hold out forever, and as he sank into the kiss, everything suddenly felt so clear. 

He pulled away slowly, grinning as she chased his lips. Everything suddenly felt so clear. "Mills?"

She opened her eyes and pulled back suddenly, a pretty blush staining her tawny cheeks. "Oh."

"You give my life direction, Mills. I can't fight this feeling anymore, and I don't want to. Be mine?"

Millie eyed him cautiously as she pulled back. He could see her mind calculating all the risks, processing what had just happened between them. They’d been walking down this path together for some time. Even as he wandered, he'd kept her in sight, like a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. He had been his usual Gryffindor self - brash and headstrong, running headlong into the situation, and he could see her Slytherin mind processing, calculating. Was moving their relationship in a different direction worth the risk? He certainly thought so, more so after that kiss, but he knew she wouldn't just jump. She never did. It was what made them such great partners. 

"Mills, I -  _ mmhpmh- _ " his words cut off as she pressed herself against him, molding her body to his in a way that highlighted all her soft curves and made him hold on to her for dear life. 

"Yes," she whispered, pulling back for air before peppering his jaw with kisses. "Yes, Harry." 


End file.
